


Problem-solving

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Tamaki and Kyoya [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Improper use of Mommy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Tamaki has a problem. Kyoya has the solution.





	Problem-solving

“MOMMY! I have a problem!” Kyoya shut his note book with an almost inaudible sigh, as Tamaki bounded across the room towards him.

 

“Again?” The Shadow King's face betrayed no hint of emotion.

 

“None of your suggestions helped!” Tamaki climbed into Kyoya's lap, causing the brunet to glance hastily around the room even though he knew that everyone else had already left for the day. Music room three was empty, aside from Tamaki and himself.

 

“Have you been pleasuring yourself nightly?” Kyoya set the black leather bound ledger aside before settling his hands around Takami's waist, leaning back slightly so that the blond fell forward against his chest.

 

“Yes!” Huge blue eyes looked up at him in distress. “But it doesn't help!”

 

“Tamaki, you're sixteen. No sixteen year old has ever had complete control over their bodies. Most fully grown men don't have complete control.” Leaning down, Kyoya whispered the words into a red ear, allowing his lips to brush over the shell with every word.

 

Tamaki shivered, and for a second Kyoya thought that his lover hadn't heard a single word he had said.

 

“Kyoya, I know! But it's disrespectful for the ladies! They come here only to be wooed, not to be...” Tamaki trailed off, somehow managing to blush gracefully. “They are not those types of women! The girls who grace us with their presence are too innocent, too maidenly for such thoughts!” He pushed back, straddling Kyoya's legs, until they were at eye level.

 

At that point, Kyoya could not help himself, he looked down, though he knew that there was nothing to be seen. Thanks in part to his French blood, Tamaki was quite well hung, and therefore took great pains to keep any outline of himself from showing through the fabric of his uniform pants, hard or soft.

 

“Tamaki, no one can even tell when you're hard. Only your attitude gives you away. It is a natural reaction, and not one to be ashamed off. Simply being hard is not disrespectful, as long as you keep it to yourself.” Kyoya softened the mini lecture with quick peck to Tamaki's lips. “If anyone in this club is disrespectful, it is me for being...”

 

Tamaki cut him off. “You may prefer men, yes, but you can still flatter a girl! This Host Club isn't about bedding girls, just about making them feel good about themselves! That goes beyond sexuality! Besides, you have never told me that you are against marrying a woman, or that you don't think you could perform in the marriage bed.”

 

“If sexuality doesn't matter, then why are you so adamant to hide the fact that you're bisexual?” Kyoya's lips twitched into an unwitting smile that only the dumb-ass in his lap could bring out.

 

“It goes against my image! Besides I do prefer women, so I'm technically not lying to anyone.”

 

“The way I am?” Kyoya's hands tightened playfully, even as he lowered his head so that the light reflected off of his glasses.

 

“I never said that!” Tamaki tried to pull back as Kyoya held him in place with the result being that Tamaki was no longer the only one who was hard.

 

“No one is here, we can...?” Kyoya's voice was now seductively low.

 

“Not in the school!” But the blond's hands still went straight to the zipper on his boyfriends pants. “Just hands, okay?”

 

“Tamaki, there is no one else here.” Kyoya nipped at Tamaki's neck. “You don't need to be so uptight when it is just the two of us.” Without looking, he unzipped Tamaki and freed the blond's shaft from his pants. “It is also not healthy to deny yourself. Go take care of this in a bathroom stall next time.”

 

“Kyoya! It's so tacky to jerk off in a bathroom stall!” Tamaki pouted even as his slit was teased open.

 

“Is that you're way of saying that you only desire to be touched by my hands?” Kyoya kissed the corner of Tamaki's mouth.

 

“Well, no, my hand does still satisfy me, too, but we don't spend enough time alone together!” Tamaki half whined and half panted as Kyoya began to stroke him in earnest. “Come over tonight!”

 

“Tamaki, are you not forgetting something.” Kyoya lifted his hips, and only them did Tamaki free him from his pants and begin to stroke him. “You know I cannot. Not tonight.”

 

“Saturday?” Tamaki's eyes pleaded with Kyoya.

 

“Sunday afternoon. I'll be by for lunch.” Since Kyoya had two as yet unmarried brothers living at home; plus a married sister who kept dropping by unexpectedly; he never had Tamaki over except for the occasional dinner, and never to stay the night. Tamaki, being an only child who did not live in the main Suoh Manor, had more freedom, though even then Kyoya sleeping over was rare.

 

When he did he always made up some excuse regarding team projects for school or exam studies. So far, his family showed no signs of suspicion and Kyoya planned to keep it that way.

 

Still, he did miss the idiot when they were apart, and he loved being with Tamaki. Tamaki was far from the only one frustrated because they could not be openly together.

 

Though Kyoya secretly suspected that the other members of the Host Club wouldn't care, and he trusted Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi to not spread rumors. The Hitachiin brothers were another story entirely. Them he trusted to spread the rumor as fast as they could.

 

All thought left Kyoya as Tamaki slipped his tongue into the Shadow King's half open mouth. His hand sped as he allowed his tongue to tangle with Tamaki's.

 

Soft moans spilled out of Tamaki, and his hips began to move against Kyoya. “Feeling good?”

 

“Yes, Mommy.” Tamaki nodded, breathless with arousal.

 

Kyoya's cock jumped; 'Mommy' was the last thing he had ever expected Tamaki to call him while they were sharing an intimate moment, and he found it oddly arousing. Groaning softly, he rubbed Tamaki's length against his own, his signal that he was getting close.

 

“Me too.” Tamaki pulled back just far enough to talk, before diving back down for another kiss.

 

Not another word was spoken as they synced paces, any teasing gone from their motions as they both tried to make the other cream first.

 

In the end, they came at the same time, and Tamaki let his head hang down onto Kyoya's shoulder for a long moment as he caught his breath. “Kyoya, I love you.”

 

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat. “Tamaki, did we not agree to avoid saying that to one another?”

 

“Please, Kyoya. Just this once?” Takami's arms slid around Kyoya's shoulders.

 

“Alright. I love you too. Now please move so that I can clean us up before the stains set into the fabric.”

 

“You promise you'll come over for lunch on Sunday?” Tamaki asked a few minutes later as they locked up the music room.

 

“Yes, I promise. My father does want me fostering better relations between the Ohtori family and the Suoh family. He just doesn't know that these days most of the negotiations are done beneath the covers of your bed.”

 

Tamaki's ass clenched at the thought. “Good! I'll be holding you too it!” He hurried off before his chauffeur called him yet again, and Kyoya allowed his eyes to linger for a long moment upon Tamaki's backside.

 


End file.
